Reki/Plot
Butei Killer Arc Reki makes her debut when Aria enlists her help to rescue a hijacked bus full of Butei students. While Kinji and Aria pursue the bus by the road, Reki follows the bus on a helicopter acting as sniper support. Over the course of the mission, Reki remains on stand by while Kinji and Aria attempt to diffuse the bomb on the bus. However she is springs into action when Aria is incapacitated. Despite being in a helicopter that's matching the speed of a bus near its maximum limit and having to shoot through the suspension cables of the bridge, Reki successfully shoots the latch holding the bomb to the bus thus causing it to topple off the bridge and safely detonate in the water. Durandal Arc Reki once again spends most of her time behind the scenes as a contracted sniper to watch over Shirayuki when Aria and Kinji are busy with festival activites. Despite Reki's own duties with the sniping department, she accepts and constantly provides live information on Shirayuki's where abouts. When Aria would later abandon the case due to a dispute with Kinji, Reki would continue to monitor Shirayuki. Eventually Durandal made his move and Reki was the first one to warn of Shirayuki's disappearance despite being needed for her sniping event. From her position, she was able to navigate Kinji to where Shirayuki was where he, and Aria who had been waiting in the background, would save her and arrest Durandal. Heist Arc Reki's involvement in the Heist Arc is minimal, specifically she would expose Kinji who was hiding in the girl's changing room locker as a part of Riko's "training." Shortly after a wolf would burst through the room then out and window. Seeing the potential in the wolf, Reki took Kinji to chase after the wolf. After cornering it in the near by construction sites Reki successfully captured and tamed it. She would name the wolf Haimaki and later register him as a Butei dog. KoKo Arc At the end of Volume 5, Reki kisses Kenji, and forcefully proposes marriage to him, gun-pointing her Dragunov at him. Volume 6 continues the issue in the form of a manhunt forcing Kinji to surrender. Trying to get out of their restriction of sniper, Kinji tries to use the Syndrome of Lima, where the keystroke logger develops sympathy for the captured in order for to be released. This included Kinji taking Reki out to dinner and buying her a dress during the Caravan I trip. During one of the nights of the trip, the Cao Cao sisters attacked Kinji and Reki where there able to exceeded Reki kill range of Reki resulting in her being seriously wounded with Haimaki this lagging behind. It is at this point where Kinji would witness Reki smile for the first time. Kinji rushes Reki to the Hotogi Temple to be treated. In Volume 7, Chapter 3, one of the Cao Cao sisters, Juujuu, held Kinji on gunpoint and ordered Reki to kill herself in exchange of not killing Kinji. She said that the 'wind' trained Reki well to the extent that she lost her human heart, making Reki useless to her. Reki asked if she would keep her word, and Juujuu replied that she did not want to kill Kinji, claiming that she could use him. Reki then pointed the barrel of her Dragunov Sniper rifle on her head, ignoring Kinji's pleas for her to stop. Reki told Kinji that the girls of Ulus are equal to bullets, and she was a defective, unusable bullet, and in order for her to protect her lord (Kinji), she must shoot herself. She pressed the trigger only to be surprised that her most trusted gun did not release a bullet, resulting into a misfire, which is, according to Kinji, a one in a trillion chance because when it comes to Reki. This marks the first time her Dragunov failed her. According to Riko, Kinji expected Reki to commit seppuku with her own gun and took steps to make sure that Reki's Dragunov would misfire just once by disassembling her Dragunov and removing the primer of the bullet. Before Reki could attempt another shot, Kinji removed the last bullet from her Dragunov before ordering her to not shoot for a second time. Kinji reminded her that she promised him that she would listen to his orders and told her that the person who she should shoot at was the enemy, and that she should believe in him. Kinji was able to protect Reki from the bullet of Juujuu's sniper rifle, giving Reki enough time to aim her gun. She then defeated Juujuu with the same technique she use to take down Haimaki. Reki is then enlisted in "Team Baskerville", along with Aria, Kinji, Shirayuki, and Riko, as a Snipe. Hilda Arc In Volume 8, she acts as the representative of Ulus, and choosing the Deen affiliation along with Kinji. Reki also starts showing some human emotion. GIII League Arc At the end of Volume 9, Reki along with the rest of female members of Team Baskerville was attacked by Kaname Tohyama (known as GIV) and severely wounded under order of GIII. While recovering the hospital after being released by GIII, she would join in with the rest of the Baskerville girls in turning against Kinji when they saw him with Kaname. Reki would later act as a "Logger" during the Lumberjack, where the Baskerville girls got their revenge against Kaname and settle the sneak attack matter. Later, as a way of making amends with Kaname, she helped the Baskerville girls make a Leopon similar to the one that Kinji and Aria have. When GIII returned to confront Team Baskerville and Jeanne, where Reki acted as sniper support to take out GIII and give Aria cover fire. Later, she observed the destruction of the Galleon, the stealth sea plane that Kinji was on during his fight with GIII. Normal Life Arc During the Volume 11 Epilogue, Reki and Kinji along with Ranbyou and Yutori Takamagahara were summoned to Headmaster Takeru Midorimatsu office, where Reki and Kinji found out they were going to be expelled from Butei High. In the course of the meeting with the Headmaster, Reki told Kinji the reason why she also transferred out of Butei High was due to the eternal loyalty she swore to him and would live and die with Kinji. Also, she challenged the Headmaster decision to expel them rather then do an actual normal transfer at the end of March, which angered the Headmaster, Ranbyou, and Takamagahara until Kinji order her to stand down and agree with the terms of the transfer. Reki would follow Kinji around as he put affairs in order and when he said a secret goodbye to Riko, Jeanne, Shirayuki, and Aria. After Reki and Kinji were formally expelled from Butei High, they would travel together on a monorail, where Kinji indirectly gives Reki the last name "Yada" after refusing to choose one for her. Also, during the trip, Reki made her intention known that she was going to live with Kinji at his grandparents home in Sugamo. During Chapter 2 of Volume 12, Reki began her life as new normal student with Kinji at East Ikebukuro High, where she was assigned to a different class than Kinji. After the first day of school ended, Reki waited for Kinji with Haimaki, where she met Moe Mochizuki for the first time and took an immediate dislike to her through sullen glances because of Moe closeness to Kinji. It was revealed as Reki was walking home with Kinji that she was able to make friends with her classmates due to her looks and had been accepted into the Art Club. Also, she sensed danger from people affiliated with "The Wind." When Reki arrived at Kinji grandparent house for the first time, Kinji grandfather, Magane Tohyama, took an immediate interest in her almost causing him to enter Hysteria Mode based on her looks and gave her the nickname Mint-chan before being punched by KInji grandmother, Setsu Tohyama. However, Reki felt discomfort as she was listening to Kinji and Magane talke about private family matters. A few days later, Reki got involved in a situation at their high school that Kinji tried to deescalate without revealing that he was a former Butei when Moe was being harassed and bullied by two delinquent students. This resulted in Reki getting a knife pointed at her, which is dangerous to her due to having little close combat experience. After Kinji was able to disarm one of the delinquent students, Reki was able to take their metal bat and escape. Reki gave a rare thank you to Kinji after the situation was over, but got jealously angry when Kinji mentioned Moe name. Ranban Arc Regiment Hex Arc Scarlet Ammo Arc N Arc Category:Plot